


In A Name

by soaringrachel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringrachel/pseuds/soaringrachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A genderbent Tony/Steve first kiss.</p><p>Sadie's got a thing for girls named Amy. She doesn't know it, but she's got a bigger thing for girls named Tonia Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> It's short for Antonia, so long "o".
> 
> And, uh, RDJ's not married in the genderbent Avengers 'verse? (I didn't want to pass up the opportunity, sue me.)

If her name hadn’t been Amy, the trouble would never have started.

Sadie had been trying to stay away from girls. She knew it was all right now (how could she not, the way Tonia got through them—not that Tonia didn’t also eat men for breakfast), but somehow there was a difference between _all right_  and  _all right for Captain America_  and what it came down to was, Sadie stayed away.

But this girl is named Amy, and Sadie’s always had a weakness for girls named Amy. Her first kiss, depending on how you counted it (and Sadie hasn’t kissed so many girls that she doesn’t count them all), had been an Amy, eight years old in Brooklyn. Amy just wanted to try out kissing; Sadie had a fiery little crush that would last her seven years, right up to her real first kiss, stolen in a shadow with a girl named Mindy.

There’d been another Amy right about then, actually, a cute redhead who Sadie’d absolutely _pined_  after, along with half the male population of their high school. That Amy walked into a classroom, she’d turn all the boy’s heads… and Sadie’s.

Sadie and Mindy talked about girls a little, what with there being no one else to talk to, but Sadie never brought up either Amy, because there was a difference between an attraction and a crush, and finding a girl who was willing to kiss her had been hard enough the first time.

There was one last Amy—an Aimee, strictly speaking, a French girl, during the war. Sadie believed she’d actually used the “ever wondered what it feels like” line on her, which made her blush for her younger self, but it worked, didn’t it?

So when this Amy shows up at Tonia’s party, looking a hell of a lot like the first Amy, caramel-colored hair and wide-open face, Sadie decides to give up on staying away and give in to Amy’s signals that what she’d really like to do is find a corner and kiss.

It is, it has to be said, a damn good kiss. Maybe because Sadie  _really_  hasn’t kissed too many girls in her life, maybe because the last one was French Aimee years or decades ago depending on how you look at it, maybe because this Amy is just a really good kisser, but either way it’s really nice and Sadie sighs “Amy,” that name, that reminds her of painful-in-a-good-way crushes and first-ever kisses and a spot of joy in the middle of the war, and Amy sighs back “Captain,”

and Sadie breaks the kiss and pushes her away.

Sadie is aware that it’s polite for  _her_ to walk away now, but hey, she’s Captain America, hey, she’s Sadie Rogers, and she stands her ground until Amy finally slinks off.

At which point Tonia Stark reveals her presence. Damn. (And hey, how long has she been standing there anyway, Sadie thinks, because forget rude, that’s actually kind of disgusting, watching two people kiss.)

“So,” Tonia says, and Sadie knows just from that syllable that Tonia is not going to make her excuses and walk away (if there was ever any chance that Tonia was going to do that ever).

“So,” Tonia says, “Sadie Rogers is human after all. I did begin to wonder, you know, after I sent Robert Downey Jr. your way looking interested, if there wasn’t something actually  _wrong_  with you. And I mean, gay, all right, there is never a shortage of attractive and willing women at my parties, you have never taken advantage once, so I was wondering if they actually, like,  _broke_  something with that serum, but apparently, no, you were just waiting for that particular one, what the hell was so special about her?”

“Her name is Amy,” Sadie mumbles, which Tonia apparently takes as some kind of gentlewomanly rebuke and not as an answer, because she rolls her eyes and continues, “Okay, just saying, there had to be something, because come on, you work with me, you never even showed an interest, what was with  _her_?”

This is less true than Tonia thinks, actually. Sadie has, in fact, been a little interested, because Tonia is, well, really the only accurate way to put it is wildly, insanely attractive, and Sadie has definitely glanced her way with interest (and a few times with jealousy, although it’s not like Sadie wants to look like Tonia, because Tonia looks like Tonia, and that’s nice). But Tonia is gorgeous in a general sort of way, not a specific, is what Sadie has decided.

Tonia’s moved on. “Actually, more interesting question, what was  _wrong_  with her, because here’s the first person you’ve made it to flirting with, let alone making out, and suddenly boom! cold shoulder? What  _happened_?”

“She called me Captain,” Sadie says.

“I’d like to call you Captain,” says Tonia, with—oh God, is that a _leer_? please let that not be a leer.

Sadie feels a little silly, like maybe she overreacted, but she can’t help grumbling, “I have a name, you know.”

“I know,” says Tonia, suddenly serious, “your name is Sadie. Saaaaaaaadie.  _Sadie Rogers_.”

And then Tonia is kissing her, and why the hell did Sadie think the other was a great kiss, this is amazing, and this is definitely a specific attraction, what did she mean general, and she thinks  _we got trouble_ but that’s come over the comm so many times that she hears it in Tonia’s voice, she’s  _thinking in Tonia’s voice while she’s kissing Tonia_  and Tonia whispers her name, “ _Sadie Rogers_ ,” one more time.

“ _Antonia Maria Stark_ ,” Sadie whispers back.

“Now who’s using the wrong names?” Tonia grumbles, but they go back to kissing, because really, it’s more important.


End file.
